


Friendship based on deaths and lies.

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, M/M, Ouma befriends Saihara right after kaede dies instead of Kaito, Semi Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: Kaede had died, and Kaito was going to hit Saihara for being so saddened by it, until Ouma quickly grabs the detective and drags him away from the astronaut. Allowing the boy time to morn and trying to be nice... for atleast three days before going back to being a little shit. But it was enough for Saihara to latch onto, making Ouma his new target for affection, he needs something to follow. (Should I tag character death and stuff? Cuz ... This is Danganronpa so wouldn't they expect that to happen at some point?)





	Friendship based on deaths and lies.

Kaede's body was hanging from the ceiling just above a giant grand piano, no one could believe what they just witnessed... Her chocking body being used to play a song until she hung lifeless. The piano closed on her and a momokub. Everyone was talking about how horrible it was to watch it happen, how they didn't know what to do now. Kaito seemed to get more and more annoyed. Yelling at Saihara, about to throw a punch to try to 'knock' some sense into the detective, but Ouma quickly appeared before him catching his fist. "Momota-chan! How could you?! Akamatsu-chan JUST died! Give everyone a day or two to morn and process all of this! Yes she said she believes in him, but even she would understand him taking a few days to get over a death! He was suuuper close to her! Someone like you could never understand, watching someone you had feeling for die right in front of you, and knowing you can't stop it! And he's had trauma with cases before." The short leader scolded the taller male shaking off his hand before taking Saihara's wrist and dragging him out of the trail room.

"H-Hey! Where are you two going?!" Tsumugi called out before the pair were to far to hear. "Saihara-chan needs to go to bed, have a good cry and maybe some ice cream! I'm gonna try to speed up the process so we can get going again by tomorrow!" Ouma called out before disappearing from everyone's line of sight. Everyone who was left looked at each other, some mumbled their agreements with Ouma's decision to not let Kaito punch the saddened detective, others questioned how the short boy moved so fast.

Once Ouma got to Saihara's dorm room, he demanded the detective to unlock it. "We don't have time for you to grieve much. SO I will help! First things first! Get comfy on your bed. I'll get blankets, ice cream, maybe some books... tissues... something warm to drink... When i get back I expect you to be crying! So let out all those sad things now! It'll make you feel better later, trust me. You can't bottle it up! It's okay to cry. We can work on finding a way out tomorrow when things have calmed a bit." The short leader said throwing pajamas at the detective and shoving him onto the bed. Saihara couldn't help but think Ouma was acting different then he normally does. The detective quietly watched Ouma fuss over him, trying to make sure he was okay, before leaving to get whatever it was he thought would help. Pretty soon Saihara did start crying, and when he did Ouma came back with some food and a cup of warm tea. He was softly pulled into a hug, the purple haired boy didn't complain about his crying or get onto him or even really seemed to mind it, he just held him close and whispered reassurance that it was okay to cry and that he did what he had to and how Kaede would be so happy that he cared so much about her, but that she'd also want him to move past it and keep going. At some point Saihara had fallen asleep to the sounds of Ouma's reassuring words.

 

When he woke up the next day Ouma was gone. But he did feel a lot better. When he left his room he saw Ouma talking to Kirumi and Gonta, from what he could tell the two were asking about him, and Ouma was making demands for things. Deciding not to interfere he was going to just head to the dinning hall, when Gonta spotted him. "Saihara-kun! Good morning! You feel better?" The gentle giant called out. The other two turned to the detective.

"Well, we certainly didn't expect to see you this morning Saihara-san. Did the tea and everything help yesterday? I was surprised when this one actually asked nicely for my help with making it, rather then demanding it." The maid said gesturing to Ouma, who snickered in return.

"Ah... Y-ya... Thanks... All of you. I'm doing better now..." Saihara said looking at the ground rather then the three who seemed to care about his well being for the moment. "W-well... I should go the the dinning hall. Seeing as Ouma did saw I would be ready to go by now..." When he said that Ouma quickly insisted he wait for them to join him, saying how Kirumi hasn't yet made breakfast and that they all should stick together... For safety.

 

When the four arrived to the dinning room Saihara immediately saw Kaito giving him a warmy look, practicality studying him for anything off. "Hey Sahiara, Ouma didn't pull anything weird did he?" The astronaut asked waving at him with a strangely pleased expression. Saihara was going to answer when Kirumi did it for him. "Momota-san, I can assure you that nothing happened other then him bringer some tea and food. When I came to get the dishes Ouma had gotten him to fall asleep, and then left." Her words silenced Kaito and made him look away.

When Saihara was going to sit at the table he noticed there was an open seat next to Kaito, Ouma, and Miu. With this in mind and what happened recently he decided to sit next to Ouma for the time being. When he did, he noticed the Leader looked surprised by his choices. "I... Um... D-don't want to sit with Iruma-chan... And well... Momota-kin did try to hit me yesterday." Ouma nodded in understanding before turning to Kirumi who was setting out  a lot of sugary breakfast foods, so that's what Ouma had been demanding for. Or atleast Saihara guessed as much because Kirumi didn't seem pleased about serving such unhealthy food.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on April 9th and 4 A.M and didn't work on or finished it till now. It might be short, but I wanted to get this posted before it got deleted.


End file.
